You belong with me
by T.C.Wolf
Summary: Su aspecto desarreglado y timido era tan fresco que él sólo la podía amar. Ella sólo podía pensar que él era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en la vida. Él estaba arto de su novia y sus jueguitos. Sólo viendo a Rose, sabía que ella pertenecía a él.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

_Inspirada en la canción _«_You belong with me_»_ de Taylor Swift. _

_You belong with me._

Rosalie Hale era una chica linda –más bien, hermosa, no había nadie como ella-; pero en cierto modo, su aspecto era un poco descuidado. Sus enormes lentes de pasta negra cubrían de sus pómulos hasta arriba de sus cejas, su hermoso y sedoso cabello rubio, siempre lo traía en una desarreglada coleta de caballo, evitando que su magnifico aspecto se expusiera. Era esbelta y con un cuerpo bien definido, sus enormes ojos celestes hipnotizaban a quien los mirase.

Como siempre por la noche, ella se sentó frente a la ventana, que le dejaba una extraordinaria vista del cuarto de su vecino –y mejor amigo desde que tenía uso de razón-, Emmett McCarty. Agarro su libro favorito, _Los ojos de mi princesa, _y se puso a leerlo distraídamente, para disimular que estaba esperando a que Emmett se asomara ó algo parecido. Cada cierto tiempo, levantaba la vista para ver el cuarto vacío de su amado vecino; Emmett aún no se asomaba por su ventana.

Suspiro con resignación, sabía no se asomaría en un cierto tiempo. «_Seguro y esta hablando con Tanya, o en alguna cita con ella._» Pensaba ella.

Tanya Denali era el motivo de la tristeza de Rose; era la novia de Emmett, que se la vivía cortando y volviendo –en pocas palabras, jugando con los sentimientos- del cariñoso Emmett.

Ella era hermosa simplemente –pero Rose no lograba comprender que ella era más bonita que Tanya-. Sus ojos eran negros, su cabello era rubio, al igual que el de Rosalie; pero el suyo no brillaba ni la mitad de lo que lo hacía el de Rose. Era delgada y con un cuerpo bien definido. Auque, a pesar de todo, era una tonta. No tenía ni un cuarto de la capacidad intelectual de Rosalie, y era una chica con ojitos muy alegres. A cada rato observaba a todos los hombres, sin importarle que su novio actual estuviera junto a ella.

Por enésima vez, Rosalie alzo para comprobar, que Emmett se paseaba con su celular pegado a su oído, con actitud enfurruñada y exasperada. Parecía como si le estuviera reprochando algo a un niño de tres años; sus manos volaban por los aires haciendo movimientos frustrados.

«_Tanya._» El nombre de la susodicha reboto por toda la mente de Rosalie, haciendo un eco estresante. Sabía justo lo que pasaba en la casa de en frente. «_Ella y sus jueguitos, todo hubiese sido más fácil si Emmy no la hubiese conocido._» pensó, sin atreverse siquiera a susurrarlo para si misma.

Cerró su libro con delicadeza, como si fuera el objeto más preciado del mundo; lo dejo a un costado suyo y agarro una libreta y un plumón negro que tenía al pie de su cama. Busco una hoja en blanco y escribió: «_¿Estas bien?_»

Alzo la vista nuevamente, para ver como Emmett pasaba una mano por sus negros cabellos y sus hermosos ojos miel reflejaban tristeza y desesperación. Él miro hacía la ventana que los conectaba y ella le mostró la hoja en donde le había escrito su cuestión.

Él le sonrió con nostalgia y agarro una libreta que tenía al pie de su cama –al igual que ella, pues así era su modo de comunicarse desde sus habitaciones-. Cuando se la mostró, pudo apreciar que en su asombrosa caligrafía había escrito: «_Cansado del drama._» Le sonrió con nostalgia y él le devolvió la sonrisa, mostrando los hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

Rose desvió la mirada hacía su libreta y escribió: «_Lo siento_» dibujando una carita triste bajo la frase. Cuando se la mostró, puso cara de pocos amigos, pensando: «_Tú y yo sabemos que ella no es para ti, aún no logro entender porqué la quieres tanto, ¿sólo porque es porrista y es hermosa? Que superficial me resultaste… pero así te quiero… aunque no debería._»

Él sólo se encogió de hombros, sin mucho que decir, pensando: «_No entiendo porque aún sigo en este jueguito absurdo, en donde nadie gana al fin._» Ella lo miro con rapidez y luego se dirigió a su libreta, escribiendo con avidez, pero, sólo había escrito la «T», cuando él cerró la cortina, dispuesto a irse a dormir, ó hacer algo que lo distrajera de su encuentro con el drama.

Rose volteó a ver, hacía la ventana de enfrente, sólo para ver, cómo las azules cortinas estaba ya cerradas. Suspiro con nostalgia, y mostró su libreta, donde la hoja reflejaba unas enormes letras que decían: «_Te amo._»

-Siempre lo mismo –susurro para si misma. Arranco la hoja y la dejo encima de su libro.

Se paro de su cama, caminando frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía junto a su escritorio, se miro, intentando penetrar en la imagen y descubrir que era lo que no debía gustarle a Emmett de su aspecto físico.

«_¿Por qué no soy ni la mitad de lo bonita que es Tanya?_» Se pregunto con nostalgia.

Lo que no sabía era que ella era el doble de lo bonita que era Tanya, pero siempre le había parecido muy simple su aspecto físico, aunque todos los chicos de la banda de guerra le hubieran dicho que era hermosa.

Se acerco a su grabadora y eligió la canción de _You belong with me_, esa canción que tanto le recordaba a Emmett.

-Ojala nuestra historia termine igual que la de ellos –susurro, mirando hacía la ventana, que aún seguía cubierta por la cortina.

Luego de poner la canción se dirigió hacía el espejo, dando pequeños saltitos a modo de baile. Se observo otra vez, agarrando su vieja camisa blanca –que ya hasta rota estaba, pero que aún así no le importaba usarla, pues había sido un regalo de Emmett y él mismo le había escrito un sinfín de cosas en ésta misma-.

Camino hacía su armario, se cambio de ropa, reapareciendo en su habitación con un estilo completamente diferente al anterior. Su cabello estaba todo suelto, y en lugar de parecer la _nerd _–cómo muchos solían decirle-, parecía una joven jipíe.

Y así estuvo, cambiándose de ropa un buen rato, probando estilos totalmente diferentes en ella, mientras bailaba por toda la habitación, cantando:

-If you could see, that I'm the one who understands you been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me… -candaba por doquier, bailando a su estilo, sin importarle que la vieran –tras que sus ventanas permanecían abiertas. Pero si lo hubiese importado mucho que Emmett fuese él que la viese.

Cuando ella ya había vuelto a su pijama original y que estaba bailando encima de su cama, con las rodillas flexionadas, apoyada solamente con éstas, tocando una guitarra de aire; Emmett corrió ligeramente su cortina –por el ligero ruido que escuchaba proveniente de su dulce vecina-, lo suficiente para ver como Rosalie bailaba sobre su cama, sosteniendo un cepillo, como si fuese un micrófono y cantando. Ella siguió, inconciente de que él la observaba, mientras bailaba y cantaba. Cuando la canción termino, ella se dejo caer en su cama susurrando un leve «You belong with me… »

-Rose –se rió por lo bajo, y volvió a cerrar la cortina, con esa imagen, de la adorable vecina que tenía como su mejor amiga, se fue a dormir cual bebé en su siesta.

Al día siguiente, Rose estaba sentada en una banca frente al instituto, aún con si libro favorito, sosteniéndolo con firmeza y leyéndolo con devoción. Las clases ya habían finalizado, y ella a veces se quedaba sentada ahí para ver pasar a Emmett, y a veces él la acompañaba a casa.

-¡Rose! –saludo él chico. Acercándose a la susodicha.

Ella levanto la mirada, con su libro aún bien sujeto y le sonrió, dándole una radiante sonrisa, que dejaría a cualquiera sin aliento… y él no era la excepción.

-Hola, Emmett –salido. Ahora sí, cerrando si libro y dejándolo sobre su regazo, indicando la página donde se había quedado, con su dedo. Estrangulándolo contra las hojas.

-¿Cómo estas? –pregunto él, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Perfectamente -«_Igual que siempre que estas tú._» Agrego la última parte en su mente. Sin atreverse a decirla en voz alta, por medio a que él la escuchase.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso –le contesto con una sonrisa arrebatadora.

Entonces, se inclino y quieto un mechón de su rubio cabello, rozando sus dedos contra los cristales de sus grandes lentes. Ella sonrió y él deposito el mechón de cabello, tras de su oreja. Parecía el momento perfecto para un beso, pero no lo era.

«_Desearía que fuera como en las películas. Se inclinan y sus labios se rozan por unos instantes… pero por desgracia eso no es así…_» pensó Rose, paseando la vista por el pavimento, para desviar la penetrante mirada de Emmett.

-Te vez más bonita así –le susurro él.

Rose levanto la vista y él –naturalmente-, le regalo una radiante sonrisa.

-Gracias –susurro, sin atreverse a decir nada más. Pero, sabía que tenía que sacar ese tema que tanto enterraba en su mente. No quería, pero como buena amiga, debía, así que inspiro hondamente y preguntó-: ¿Cómo va todo con la reina del drama?

Él suspiro y sonrió. «Que cambio.» Pensó ella, al recordar como lo había visto la noche anterior.

-Volvimos –respondió con orgullo; aunque, a sabiendas de que iba a ser la misma historia… como siempre era.

-Oh… -respondió ella con desilusión, miro al pavimento, entrelazando sus manos y suspirando, pero, sabía que una verdadera amiga no se comportaría así-. Me alegro –dijo falsamente.

-Sí… -respondió el con voz desinteresada-. Pues… -suspiró-, ella es bonita y todo eso, pero… -se quedo pensando distraídamente.

-¿No es lo que tu esperabas que fuera? –pregunto Rosalie, completando su frase a modo de cuestión.

-Exacto –dijo, se acomodo mejor para quedar justo frente a ella. Mirándola fijamente.

-Entonces… ¿por qué sigues volviendo y volviendo y volviendo con ella? –pregunto, ahora más interesada y más agradecida por haber sacado el tema a colación.

-Las verdad… -sus dos palabras, sonaban pensativas y a modo de pregunta-. No lo se –completo, con una mirada perdida a los grandes árboles que había justo del otro lado de la carretera.

-Pareciera que ella sólo quisiera jugar contigo… -susurro, con la esperanza vana de que él no la hubiese escuchado. Pero, su esperanza se destruyo al escuchar un prolongado suspiro de su acompañante.

-Sí… lo se, es lo más irónico –ella posó la mirada sobre esos hermosos ojos-. Yo se que ella me usa… y aún así sigo cayendo en su jueguito sucio, inconcientemente.

Rosalie puso cara de horror.

-Pues… -justo cuando iba a replicar, un convertible rojo se poso frente a ellos, pitando la bocina.

Emmett se levanto y camino hacía éste. Rosalie se quedo con la palabra en la boca, mirando como su amado caminaba hacía la extravagante porrista, quién se quitaba los lentes de sol, con todo el glamour que pudo sacar de su ser.

Él se despidió energéticamente con la mano. Y se volteó hacía su novia. Rosalie se despidió de él con agonía, aunque este no lo vio, pues estaba de espaldas a ella. Se sintió tan destrozada por dentro.

No había terminado de sentarse ó cerrar la puerta, cuando la ambiciosa y egocéntrica Tanya le agarro la cara y lo jaló hacía sus labios, obligándolo a besarla. Rosalie bajo la mirada, para no ver tan desastrosa e irritante escena. Le dolía, sí, la mataba por dentro viendo a su amado besando a una chica, que los dos sabían que sólo lo usaba.

Pero, Rosalie era masoquista –mucho-, así que alzo la mirada sólo para ver como Tanya dirigía la cara de Emmett hacia su cuello, y le lanzaba una mirada de odio –pensó ella-. Que más bien era de recelo. Nadie lo veía –siquiera la misma Tanya-, pero le tenía celos a Rosalie, pues ella era más bonita, tenía al capitán del equipo de fútbol americano de mejor amigo, y todos la querían eran golpes muy bajos para alguien que siempre fue el centro del universo. De _su _propio universo.

Rose, al ver la escena, se sintió aún más destrozada por dentro. Su corazón, que se había roto en pedazos, volvió a hacerlo al doble. Era demasiado. Puso los ojos en blanco, para disimular un poco su desagrado –sin lograrlo en lo más mínimo- y se fue.

-¿Por qué tenía que conocer a Tanya? –se preguntaba mientras caminaba a su casa, sola, pues su mejor amigo la había dejado por su cuenta para complacer a su tonta novia-. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no la hubiese conocido? –suspiró con nostalgia-. ¿Será que se hubiese fijado en mí? –lo analizo un momento, pensando muy bien-. No lo creo, Emmett no es superficial, pero seguro hubiese querido a una chica más bonita que yo…

Lo que Rose no sabía era que Emmett quería a la niña más bonita que hubiese conocido, no por el campo superficial, si no porque esa chica era la mejor de todo el mundo, era la que podía girar todo su universo de un modo que nadie más podía.

-Como sea –dijo, sin nada de ganas, cuando ya estuvo en su habitación-. Al menos sabe que existo, es mi mejor amigo y me vera hoy en el partido.

Se la paso hacinado tarea hasta las seis de la tarde, a esa hora se vistió con su uniforme de la banda de guerra.

-Lastima que me tenga que ver con este uniforme y no con uno de porrista… como su… -gruño ante la palabra restante, para luego decirla con desagrado-: _novia._

Emmett ya se había ido al partido, así que ella se dirigió sola –con su oboe en la mano-, caminando sin ganas e irritación a sabiendas de que vería a Tanya con su elegante uniforme de porrista y a Emmett con su uniforme de jugador, los dos juntos. Al llegar se coloco junto a los demás miembros de la banda.

El partido comenzó, las animadoras bailaban y bailaban con su fina elegancia, Rose sintió como su corazón se oprimía en su pecho al escuchar la porra de éstas.

-_Emmett, Emmett ganara… _-etcétera, ella sólo podía escuchar ese fragmento de la porra que había inventado Tanya.

Recuerdos le azotaron la cabeza: cuando Emmett se subió al auto de Tanya y ésta lo beso con pasión, la mirada de pena que él había tenido después de ese pequeño show.

Pero eso no le bajo notablemente el ánimo. No. Ella tenía que seguir bien, tenía que apoyar al chico que tanto quería.

Los dos equipos estaban empatados, todo dependía del mejor capital de foot ball americano: Emmett McCarty, sí él lograba hacer una anotación más, ganarían. La emoción entre el publico era impresionante.

-_McCarty… ¡¡Emmett!! ¡Tú puedes! –_se escuchaba por doquier esas frases, acompañadas con gritos de jubilo.

Rose, estaba más que emocionada por eso.

-¡Emmett! –gritaba ella, mientras daba saltitos de jubilo-. ¡Tú puedes! ¡Eres el mejor!

Su voz era bastante audible entre sus compañeros, los cuales tocaban para darles el ritmo a las porristas, de las cuales, la que se destacaba era Tanya Denali –la líder-.

Emmett, antes de todo, volteó a ver hacía Rosalie, para que le infundara valor sus gritos y sus bellas sonrisas.

-Emmett –grito un chico de su mismo equipo, para llamar la atención de éste.

Él lo miro y antes de nada, le lanzo el balón. Él lo atrapo con avidez y salió corriendo. Se escucho un grito de júbilo de todos los presentes del instituto. Observaban con emoción como Emmett corría…

-¡¡¡Síiii!!! –gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, pues Emmett había anotado, llevando a su equipo a la victoria.

Todos los jugadores corrieron hacía Emmett para darles sus felicitaciones y agradecimientos, mientras que el publico gritaba y aplaudía hasta más no poder. Tanya dio una vuelta mortal hacía atrás, en celebración de que su equipo había ganado. Las porristas aplaudían y seguían con sus porras.

-¡Eres el mejor, Emmett! –grito Rose con adoración.

Todos los miembros del equipo de fútbol cargaron a Emmett –él gritaba como loco, mientras se quitaba el casco para revelar sus negros cabellos sudados. Feliz y emocionado por lo que acababa de pasar- , llevándolo hacía donde estaba su novia. Lo bajaron; los gritos de júbilo daban jaqueca, pero nadie se daba cuenta por tanta emoción –y sí se daban cuenta, lo ignoraban-.

-Emmett –llamó Tanya con voz fría.

Él la volteó a ver con desgana. Camino hacía ella y se planto frente a ella con una mirada curiosa a la vez que irritada.

-Por poco y nos haces peder –le dijo Tanya (en un tono de voz no muy agradable)-. Le debiste haber pasado el balón a Mike –grito ella.

Rose -que había seguido con la mirada a Emmett y estaba lo más atenta posible a su conversación con Tanya-, abrió la boca formando una perfecta O.

«_Realmente es tonta._» Pensó. Tantas ganas de acercarse a ellos y gritárselo en la cara.

-Seguro y él hubiese estado mejor que tú –golpeó el pecho de Emmett con su uña de acrílico-. Tú por poco y no puedes –le dijo, escupiendo las palabras.

Emmett se quedo petrificado, viendo como Tanya se abrazaba a su compañero de equipo: Mike. Sin embargo, no l costo mucho tiempo reponerse.

-Bien. Da igual lo que digas ó pienses –le dijo con frustración.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue, rascándose el despeinado cabello «_Soy un tonto… jamás debí seguir con esos tontos jueguitos_» se decía a sí mismo, ya no le importo mucho que todos celebraran por un merito suyo. Eso ya había pasado a segundo plano.

Rose miro como se alejaba, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Meneo de lado a lado su cabeza, negando. «_¿De verdad Tanya es tan idiota? Sí, es más que obvio que sí lo es._» Pensó.

Habían pasado ya varios días, Tanya y Mike se volvieron novios. A Emmett le daba cólera verlos juntos. No por los celos, sino porqué no entendía cómo los hombres lo más que hacían era caer a sus pies y seguirle su sucio jueguito. Era una tontería total, y él lo sabía.

-Tranquilo, Em –le dijo Rose, tomando su mano. Estaban en el almuerzo, y como ya era costumbre, ellos se sentaban juntos.

Él suspiro, desahogando ligeramente su enojo en ese ligero suspiro. La miro, penetrando sus ojos, cómo si intentara descifrar todos los secretos que se escondían en ese mar azul.

-¿Sabes…? No estoy celoso –afirmo, su voz sonaba muy sincera. Rose no pudo negarse a creer eso-. Es sólo qué… -suspiro frustrado, su mirada viajo a todos lados. De momento, pasó por la pareja que tanto lo exasperaba y se revolvió en su asiento con aire frustrado-. Es qué me frustra que siempre los hombres caigan en su estúpido jueguito… y que yo allá caído –la última parte fue un débil susurro, lleno de tristeza y resignación.

-Sí, bueno… ella tiene el don de engatusar a las personas –dijo Rose, con tono frustrado.

-Cierto –afirmo.

Esa noche era su baile de fin de curso. Ninguno de los dos se sentía con ánimos de ir. Rose, porque sentía que no encajaba en esas cosas. Emmett, porque no disfrutaría igual, estando ahí, sin su mejor amiga.

Para no quedarse sin que hacer, Rosalie se acostó boca abajo, en su cama y se puso a hacer su tarea. Sin embargo, algo en la ventana de enfrente capturo su atención: Emmett se estaba arreglando el smoking, sólo le faltaba el saco.

Él la miro, con una vana esperanza de que estuviera arreglándose para ir. Cuando la vio con sus jeans y su camisa azul oscuro, se desilusionó mucho. Agarro la libreta que tenía para sus comunicaciones de ventana a ventana y le escribió: «_¿Iras esta noche?_» con una mirada suplicante. Deseando que cuando lo leyera accediera a ir.

Ella agarro su libreta y escribió: «_No, estoy estudiando_» la cara que puso fue como si lo que hubiese escrito hubiese sido lo más obvio del mundo. Él suspiro con nostalgia, su carita no estaba iluminada como siempre, más bien, estaba decaída.

«_Quiero que estés ahí._» Al mostrarle la nota, sonrió de lado. Ella rió con ganas, maravillándose de lo mono que era.

Con esa hermosa imagen, él se levanto, agarro su saco y lo puso sobre su hombro, mientras comenzaba a caminar. Ella lo vio irse hasta la puerta de su cuarto, y luego miro hacía sus libros, y pudo apreciar la punta de la hoja que le había escrito hace unos días. Quito la hoja que estaba sobre la susodicha y la apreció.

-Te amo… -susurro ella.

Entonces, tomo una decisión. Se quitó los lentes y se encamino hacía su armario…

El gimnasio del instituto estaba adornado con lazos blancos, centellantes. Luces azules que cubrían toda la pista de baile; habían mesas alrededor de éste, con manteles blancos. Estaba irreconocible, en pocas palabras.

Las parejas bailaban todas en el centro, abrazados, mirándose a los ojos. En un extremo, se podía apreciar a un grupo de jóvenes –el equipo de fútbol y las porristas-. Emmett estaba ahí. Aburrido, con ganas de salir corriendo. No obstante, se incluía en la aburrida plática de sus compañeros. Cuando, de pronto, una hermosa joven con sus ondulados cabellos oro, cayendo en sus hombros, entró.

Se veía despampanante. Tenía un largo vestido blanco, el cual, brillaba bajo la luz del reflector azul. Su vestido era sin tirantes, con una rosa en el centro y unas cuantas lentejuelas en el borde. Muy discretas.

Ella caminaba con miedo, cómo si algo le fuera a aparecer de la nada. Sostenía una hoja de papel enrollada. Rosalie miraba hacía todos lados, buscando un solo objetivo: Emmett.

Se abrió paso por la multitud, y entonces lo vio. Estaba parado hablando con una de las frívolas animadoras. En ese mismo momento, él se volteó, inconciente de que ella estaba ahí, y, cuando la vio, se quedo impactado. Jamás la había visto más hermosa.

«_Esta más hermosa que ayer… ¿Cómo siempre puede verse más radiante que el día anterior?_» Se pregunto internamente. La admiro mientras caminaba hacía ella, con paso presuroso pero firme. Ella bajo la mirada, intentando recordar que esto sí era verdad.

Ya se había abierto un camino entre la multitud, un camino que los encontraba a ellos dos nada más. Pero, Tanya se acerco a Emmett, intentando que se distrajera de Rosalie y se fuera con ella.

Pero Emmett no era tan tonto. Sí, había caído en su trampa muchas veces, pero ya no más. Así que cuando ella intento besarlo, él se alejo, intentando ser lo más caballeroso posible –sin lograrlo mucho-.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Sí yo soy Tanya Denali! –le grito. Pero él ya no prestaba atención.

Ya no prestaba atención a nada que no fuese ese bello ángel de cabellos dorados y vestido blanco, al cual se aproximaba, pensando que el camino estaba mucho más largo que de lo común.

Sonrieron cuando estuvieron cara a cara. Ella bajo la mirada y desenrolló la hoja de papel que llevaba en la mano. Mostrándole su mensaje: «_Te amo._»

Él sonrió como jamás lo había hecho en su vida y busco en el interior de su saco. Sacando una hoja de papel doblada. La desdoblo con torpeza y rapidez y le mostró lo que siempre había querido decirle pero que jamás se había atrevido a hacerlo: «_Te amo._»

Los dos sonrieron. Sintiéndose felices. Completos. Ahora sabían lo que sentían, no había nada que ocultar, de nuevo. Ese siempre fue el único secreto que se guardaban para sí mismos. Ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a decirlo jamás en voz alta. Pero el sentimiento ahí estaba, queriendo siempre salir, pero jamás lo expresaban.

Se acercaron con tranquilidad, cuando sus caras estuvieron a unos centímetros de distancia, escucharon un gemido de disgusto: Tanya, quien se alejaba con indignación.

_-No lo puedo creer… esa perdedora… -_la susodicha gruñía. Pero a ellos sólo les causo risa. Ahora estaban juntos, nada más importaba.

-Tú perteneces conmigo –susurro Rose, con sus ojos clavados en los de Emmett.

-Siempre ha sido así –le devolvió él.

Segundos después, unieron sus labios en su primer beso. Las palabras sobraban en ese momento, lo único que importaba era lo mucho que se amaban, no había nada ni nadie más en ese momento. Sólo ellos dos, juntos, unidos en un beso.

Fin

* * *

Hola, bueno, aquí con mi nueva historia, un one-shot (iba hacerlo en una historia más larga, pero escribo 5 historias al mismo tiempo :S es mucho para una sola niña de 13 años xD). Es que me encanto esta canción, y pues, se parece mucho a una vivencia mía :D jeje entonces decidí escribirla (: espero que les allá gustado, por favor diganme... ¿me falto algo? ¿les gusto? ¿esta bien así? ¿qué le falto? etc... bueno, pues de verdad espero que les allá gustado y pues informenme :D jeje bueno... Adiós, Cuídense(:

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


End file.
